Together in Solitude
by hanjuuluver
Summary: set of 100 word yaoi drabbles involving EdRoy flangst. read, enjoy, and hopefuly review! Finally complete!--grins-- yay me!
1. We both have our own dark pasts…

So about a week ago I found a newspaper title, "Together in Solitude," and, because my mind is always thinking of FMA, I thought of Ed/Roy. Hence, this set of drabbles. It was originally just going to be a oneshot, but just a few minutes later I was playing with my FMA cards and found nine that could tie into this theme. So I decided to do a perfect drabble (100 words) for each card and tie it into "Together in Solitude." Then I thought that it would be cool if I did each card twice. Once for Ed, and once for Roy. My intention is to post both at the same time, and you can all tell me how well I managed to blend the two and how well/horribly I did on them. Please do, because it would make me happy! So without (much) further delay, here's the first chapter of "Together in Solitude."

Disclaimer: I am not wonderful and awesome enough to think up such a magnificent idea as FMA, and hence it is not mine.

Chapter 1: Four of Spades: _**WE BOTH HAVE OUR OWN DARK PASTS…**_

Ed's POV:

I draw myself away from you because I know I don't deserve you. I have lied. I have killed. Worst of all, I was the one who never supported you. All I ever did was run from you when you tried to draw near to me. I was afraid of hurting you as well. I stay as far away from you as I can. I pretend I don't care, but it's all an act. You haunt my every thought, are behind my every move. I love you, and I don't want you dragged into this hell that is my life.


	2. Roy's POV

HA! I _did_ do a separate one for Roy! Go me! Much thanks to the wonderful and Glorious Jane Austen Girl who edited both these parts for me! Please leave a review after you read. Please?

Disclaimer: do I really have to write another of these?

Chapter 1 part 2

Roy's POV: 

You keep me away from you because I know you don't deserve me. You deserve better. You've made that clear, I know. I can't blame you. I am broken with a past that haunts my days and nights. I could never expect you to heal me, or even tolerate me. No doubt that's why you always try your best to stay away from me. I want you, but I don't want to hurt you. You have too much pain already, and I don't want to hurt you more. I love you – and it's only alone that we can be together. 


	3. but that just strengthens our love

So this is card number two! Just try telling me that the fact the king of hearts is Ed/Roy centric is just a coincidence, because _I_ certainly don't think it is. I think this is my favorite card by far. Hopefully you'll like it too. Now, for the sake of having my A/N shorter than my fic, I shall end my ramblings here.

Disclaimer: not enough yaoi in FMA for me to own it.

Chapter 2: King of Hearts: _**…BUT THAT JUST STRENGTHENS OUR LOVE…**_

Ed's POV:

It has been three years now. I thought maybe some space you help get you out of my mind.

It hasn't.

I think about you more than ever before. Why does the color of my coffee have to match the color of your eyes? Why do I see you whenever a stranger walks by? Sometimes I could swear that I hear your voice in the wind or in a crowded street, but when I look, you're nowhere to be seen. I'm no longer infatuated with you; the longer I am away from you, the stronger my love for you grows.


	4. King of Hearts

And here's part two!

Roy's POV:

It has been three years now. I thought maybe some space you help get you out of my mind.

It hasn't.

The sun reminds me of your hair. I hear someone yelling in the hallway I think it's you. A flash of red is automatically you're jacket whipping by me. I run and find it. It's only some woman with a red purse. She smiles at me, thinking I'm there for her, but I can't help but feel my heart sink because she isn't you. It seems like the longer I am away from you, the stronger my love grows.


	5. Work makes it hard to be together

Ok, a really short A/N. First, I meant to get this up sooner and it just didn't happen. You have right to kill me for procrastination. Second, this drabble is a bit of a jump from the last two. Starting at this one they will actually be together. And for those of you who don't read the A/Ns, HA! You're all gonna be confused and it's NOT my fault! Woo-hoo!

Disclaimer: I'd LIKE to own FMA, because if I did, I wouldn't be broke, and I wouldn't end up spending all my money on anime merchandise.

**Chapter 3: Work makes it hard to be together…**

Ed's POV:

It is hard to be together, but you keep telling me that it doesn't matter. I want to be there for you, but things get so complicated… I still don't see why it's wrong for us to be together. It seems that if it's not one thing, it's another. Age. Gender. The fact that we're both in the military. Everything about us is against the laws, but I don't care. Yes, work makes it hard to be together, but that doesn't change anything. I love you; that is one of the few things in my life that will never change.


	6. Nine of Spades

And part two!

Roy's POV:

We try to stay together, despite the hardships. It seems as though you're always reminding me of what I'm risking: my dream of becoming Fuhrer. You're all the more reason to keep trying to get there. I want to make it so that we can be together without having to worry about who knows. I want to take you on real dates, not just to the bar once in a while or having you come to my house to "pick up the files you left." Right now it's difficult to be with you, but I promise that that will change.


	7. two and three of spades

Okay. Here's the deal with this. I wanted to make it two sided, but didn't know how. All I ended up doing is coming up with two versions of it. I'm posting this version here, but the other version I am posting as a one-shot. Eventually. When I actually get it all written out and edited. This is a one part drabble. Hopefully I'll have a plot-bunny brain attack and will get the next two up soon. We'll see. Send encouragement and death threats to motivate me.

Ed's POV:

I've been keeping us a secret from Al.

Why? I'm not sure. I guess I didn't want him to worry about me. But after our last fight, I just couldn't pretend to smile. He knew something was wrong. He always knows, and when he asked me, I had to tell him everything. Why hadn't I told him? Why couldn't I just apologize to you? I told him I didn't know how. I just loved you, and I had no idea how to explain it.

Maybe that's why I love you so much. It completely defies logic, but it's true.


	8. The Photograph

I know I haven't updated for... several monts... and that excuses are useless since these are only drabbles, so I honestly have no reason to keep you from beating me senseless with a blunt object other than dead people can't update. Or can they? Meh. New chapter. The next set should be up in a week unless I'm even more useless than I thought I was.

Disclaimer: I actually own FMA. Really, I do. The fact that I'm broke and useless have nothing to do with it! Oh wait, they do. Darn. I guess I don't own it...

Chapter 6: The Photograph

Ed's POV:

It's funny. I keep my sins far from my mind, but I still carry them around in my pocket. When I was a kid it was the books I stole from father. Later, it was that watch that marked me as a dog of the military. And now it's the picture I carry of you in my pocket.

I'm in a different world entirely, yet I can't let go of you. If I manage to leave it behind, I feel even more alone. My sin was leaving you, but I sin twice because I try to keep you with me.


	9. Five of Diamonds

Five of Diamonds

Roy's POV:

You would want me to move on—to see other people—but after you left I couldn't do it anymore. You were the first person I truly loved, and now I can't bring myself to go back to the pointlessness of dating. Instead, I carry your picture in my pocket, so wherever I go you will be over my heart. And on those lonely nights in the bar, I look at your face and pretend you're beside me.

We are in different worlds, but part of me refuses to admit it—the one that won't let me leave your picture.


	10. Subordinates

Ha! I actually posted in a week! Go me! -is proud of herself- Enjoy, and then review!

Subordinates

Ed's POV: 

I know he has so many more people to take care of—people who have been with him much longer than I have—and yet he always takes the time to watch over me. Sometimes I wonder why I even bother with those useless reports. He knows everything I do, why write it down? Regardless of how annoying it is, I know he does it because he cares. He loves me, and he wants to make sure I stay safe. Even with all his subordinates—that I don't admit to being—he manages to watch over me throughout it all.


	11. Four of spades

Four of spades

Roy's POV:

I know you can do just fine on your own—usually causing an infinite amount of damage that I have to clean up after—but I still worry about you. I feel like it's my fault you're involved with all of this, but I also know this is the only way you can achieve your dreams. It takes a lot of work to keep up with you and still look after my staff, but I love you and I need to look out for you, my most important subordinate. Plus, I need to know what stays out of your reports.


	12. Different Reasons

We fight for different reasons

Ed's POV:

How likely is it that two people with such different reasons for joining the military would end up in the same place? For me to work directly under you? For us to fall in love? Next to none, and yet it happened anyway. I'm gone most of the time, searching for my most important goal; restoring my brother. I've been raised to hate the military, but it's the only way I can ever achieve my goal; restoring my brother. You strive to control the same military I want out of. We fight for different reasons, but I love you anyway.


	13. Jack of Spades

Jack of spades

Jack of spades

Roy's POV:

How likely is it that two people with such different reasons for joining the military would end up in the same place? For you to work directly under me? For us to fall in love? I still can't believe it happened. After so much has happened to me, I never thought I would meet someone like you. Granted, you probably never thought you would meet someone like me. I am probably the only person you know crazy enough to want to control the military you want nothing more than to be rid of. And yet we love each other anyway.


	14. because I love you

HA

HA!! LAST CARD!! But not the last chapter. There's one more after these two. And then I'll finally have completed this!! This will be the second fic I've actually finished (not including one-shots) so I'm quite proud of myself. Of course, once this is done I have about, oh, 90 drabbles more to do. I have a set of about 30 drabbles that are for FMA, and then around 60 that'll probably be mixed anime. I'll be posting them as different titles based on fandom, but that's not for a while yet. And I'm sorry for the late update! I have no excuses other than my own idiocy. But if you'd like to wish me luck on my calc final that I have in… around 30 hours, I'd certainly appreciate it!

Disclaimer: in case you started thinking that because my last chapters didn't have disclaimers I suddenly became the owner of FMA, you're wrong. I still don't own Ed or Roy (minus the ones in my head) and I still don't make any money off of this. But if any of you want to give me money as an unrelated gift…

Someday we will be together again

Ed's POV:

It's been so long since I last saw you. There's so much I want to say to you that I didn't when we went our separate ways. Heck, I thought I was just going to die! How the hell was I to know I would wind up in a different world entirely? I've been trying to get back ever since I got here, and although I still have a long way to go, I'm sure that we'll be together again someday. Because I miss you and Al too much to stay gone. I need to see you one more time.


	15. King of Diamonds

King of Diamonds

King of Diamonds

Roy's POV:

It's been so long since I last saw you. There's so much I want to say that I didn't when we went our separate ways. I've changed without you here. I don't know if you're dead or alive, and if you're alive, how could you leave? You left so much undone here. I don't believe in the existence of God, and if there actually is one he's one hell of a bastard, but whatever the case may be, I hope I can see you again, either in life or after I die. I need to see you one more time.


	16. Fin

I wasn't orrigianaly gong to do this, but I decided it just blended all the chapters in so well I couldn't help it

I wasn't originally gong to do this, but I decided it just blended all the chapters in so well I couldn't help it. SORRY! Or you're welcome, depending on how much you actually like this little drabble set of mine. Well, enjoy, and leave me one last review for my one last chapter. Please? THANK YOU! XD

Disclaimer: bleh. You come up with a creative one.

Chapter 10:

We both have our own dark pasts, but that only strengthens our love. And although work makes it hard to be together, I only think of you more when I'm gone. It seems like no one can understand. I don't either. I carry your picture wherever I go, because you always make me feel like I am someone special – but you don't treat me like a hero, because I'm not. I know our reasons for fighting are different, but that doesn't matter, not as long as I am in your arms. I don't want to only be together in solitude.


	17. NOTICE

I AM POSTING THIS NOTICE TO ALL MY STORIES BECAUSE IT IS IMPORTANT AND NO ONE SEEMS TO BE LOOKING AT MY PROFILE!!!

I have for some time been thinking about creating a new account, because I feel that I've outgrown "hanjuuluver" for a number of reasons--primarily that my writing style has changed so much it simply doesn't mesh with what I started with, but I don't really want to /erase/ my earlier fics either.

I would have moved to Live Journal, but I'm electronicaly challenged (a sad fate for a 20 year old college student at a tech school--It's most embarrassing) and can't figure out how to work it. As such, I am staying here on , but will be moving to a new account, **Rio Azules** is my new penname. As motivation to go over there, not only will I be posting my new fics there, but in a month or two that will be the only place to read the fanfics that I like from hanjuuluver such as Homecoming, Together in Solitude, For Now and Forever, and many more.

I really hope you all follow me over to my new account, **Rio Azules**, and that you continue to put up with my lameness. Chances are I will never write another chapter fic and will just be contented with occasionally posting one-shots, drabbles, and perhaps the occasional three-shot.

For those of you reading Waiting For You, I'll finish writing that here on hanjuuluver and it may or may not be transferred to Rio Azules later. We'll see.

Thank you all for reading my work as hanjuuluver.


End file.
